starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Rodiano
*Mahtee Dunn *Wee Dunn *Ganodi *Onaconda Farr *Jakoli *Greedo *Frid KelioServants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy *KolvinAhsoka *Rodd NertuStar Wars Rebels: Recon Missions *Pablo *Lolo Purs *Bolla Ropal *Silood *Taquito *Omar Toggs *Tseebo *Wald }} Rodianos eram humanoides de pele esverdeada nativos do Planeta Rodia. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Rodia era representado pelo Senador Onaconda Farr no Senado da República Galáctica. Ele juntou-se brevemente a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante a Guerra, sob a promessa de proteção contra os piratas e fornecimento de suprimentos para seu povo faminto. Rodia foi traída, e voltou a se aliar a República. Um grande número de Rodianos atuaram como caçadores de recompensa, incluindo Greedo e Jakoli. Greedo foi morto pelo contrabandista Han Solo, enquanto Jakoli era habilidoso matando seus alvos. Alguns Rodianos também atuavam como informantes, como Tsoklo, que trabalhava para o Império Galáctico. Biologia e aparência Rodiano era uma espécie de répteis humanoides. Eles possuíam grandes olhos desprovidos de pupila que podiam ver em espectros infravermelhos, focinho estreito, orelhas pontudas, duas antenas idênticas que detectavam vibrações acima de suas cabeças e uma crista de espinhos que percorria seu crânio.Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Seu corpo era coberto por tons esverdeados, e sua pele possuía uma textura áspera e pedregosa, exceto no focinho e nas mãos. Fêmeas eram distinguidas fisicamente por suas glândulas mamárias, e algumas delas, como Greeata Jendowanian, eram capazes de deixar crescer longas tranças. A mão dos Rodianos possuíam 5 longos e habilidosos dedos, com ventosas de sucção nas pontas. O formato das mãos rodianas, entretanto, era tal que se um objeto designado para sua espécie fosse pego por um Humano, seu uso seria desconfortável. Apesar de respirarem Oxigênio, Rodianos poderiam igualmente respirar ar saturado sem a assistência de uma máscara respiratória. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Livro I, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Nexus of Power'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Humanóides Categoria:Espécies sencientes Categoria:Esboços de raças e espécies